The Hunt is On!
by LunarEclipse001
Summary: Two girls go out on a journey to become Hunter. One of these girls is a half demon that transforms into a jaguar and the other is her best friend who is the heiress to a famous assassin family. They set out on a quest for treasure, money, and maybe even love along the way. But what happens when the the young Zoldyck and mountain boy cross paths with these two?


**Hi Minna! It's Luna! I'm making a HunterXHunter fanfiction because I love this book to heaven and back. This is a little Character Identification chart so you get to know the characters! **

Name: Shina (virtuous) Yamazaki  
Race: human  
Age: 12  
Birthday: February 2nd  
Height: 158cm; 5'2"  
Weight: 49 kg; 107.8 lbs.  
Hair Color: Black with red streaks  
Eye Color: Gold  
Pervious Affiliation: Yamazaki Assassin, heiress of the Yamazaki Clan

Name: Suzu (Long lived) Yamamoto  
Race: Human/demon  
Age: 12  
Birthday: March 1st  
Height: 154cm; 5'1"  
Weight: 49kg; 107.8 lbs.  
Hair/Fur Color: Dark blue  
Eye Color: Red  
Pervious Affiliation: Heiress of the Yamamoto service (serves Yamazaki family)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suzu's POV

"_Ugh! Stupid old man!" Shina shouted as she slammed the door of her room which scared me who was in jaguar form. "Sorry Suzu. Father is just pissing me off! Ugh, I wish they were dead so I could do whatever I please!"_

"_You don't mean that!" I said lifting up my head from the floor and looking at my 'rider'. See the Yamazaki clan are skilled assassins that work with tamed cat half demons. The Yamamoto clan are a race of cat half demons that were loyal to humans but I was different. I turned down ever man or woman of the Yamazaki clan until she found Shina who saved me from falling off a cliff as a cub and we've been attached ever since._

"_Shina-sama, Lord Ryuu has requested for you and your pet- I mean Suzu to meet him in the grand hall at once." One of the maids said as she bowed her head as we walked past her. I walked next to the young assassin as we made our way to the hall. As they face the door Shina pushed the door open like it was nothing but a feather. This door wasn't ordinary; it weighed about 300 pounds in all. Not even the toughest man could open it._

"_Father, you wished to see me?" Shina spoke as she looked around the room with narrow eyes. She never trusted her father because he taught her to trust no one in this world except your demonic partner._

"_Yes. You will be taking part in the Hunter exam as you wished to do." He said which made her eyes widen but she relaxed it in a blank stare._

"_Thank you Father. What made you change your mind might I ask?" Shina asked with no emotion in her voice. I just stood there silently as I looked around the room._

"_I'm growing old and I may die any day now either by murder or natural. You will be the Heiress of this Clan and I need you to be a hunter. You will live now the maids already packed your bags for both Suzu and Shina." He said as he closed his eyes as she nodded and left the room with me by her side._

"_He's gonna die in a day or two tops." I said which made Shina laugh as they walked back to her room. She went in her closet that revealed two choices of clothing; one was a pair of black pants with red and black combat boots and a red sweater jacket with a white under shirt, then there were blue shorts with black combat boots and a black sweater. I turned into my human form and took the blue and black outfit while Shina took the red and black one. We got dressed and left the house with bags on our backs and made it downhill._

"_I guess this is where we say goodbye for now." Shina said as she looked at me._

"_Yeah. I'll see you in the first stage." I said with a sad tone and them Shina patted her head._

"_Hey cheer up will ya! You'll make some new friends and I'll see you soon!" Shina said as she turned around and walked away leaving me to walk the other direction._

"Hey Suzu-san. Wake up the captain wants to see us!" I opened my eyes to see that I was on a boat. Oh yeah, I'm taking the Hunter exam.

"Hai Gon-kun!" I said as I got up and stretched while I walked to the Captain. I looked around the room with my cat eye and didn't find anything suspicious.

"Tell me why you want to become a Hunter." The captain said and I smirked as Gon finished his speech about finding his father. "And you?"

"I promised my rider I would meet her in the first stage so we can pass the exam together." I said as I looked straight at the Captain's confused face. "I'm a jaguar half demon who swore my life to my best friend for saving me when I was a cub. I want to become a hunter to find my mother since she was a hunter." I closed my eyes as I went back to sleep for a few minutes then I smelt danger. _Gon. _I started sprinting towards the main deck to see Gon jumping off the deck so I ran and grabbed his legs while Kurapika and Leorio grabbed mine and pulled me back on the deck with Gon and the sailor guy. The storm started to clear up and I glared at Gon which made him grin. "You reckless idiot! Do you know you could've died if I didn't smell that you were in danger?!"

"Yes, I agree with Suzu-san." Kurapika said as he folded his arms and looked at Gon and Leorio agreed too.

"But you guys did save me!" Gon said smiling which made me blush and look away. I never thought in a million years that I would ever blush.

"Shut up baka! Just be careful ok?" I mumbled the last part and he smiled and gave me thumbs up as we all smiled.

"You four have passed. I will drop you off the post nearest to the exam site." The captain said as Gon hugged me which shocked me but I hugged him back.

Shina's POV

"Oi, you see that girl right there? She was the first person here!" I heard a male voice yell then there was murmurs. I smirked and kept my eyes closed then I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was Hisoka-chan!

"Hi-chan! I missed you so much!" I said jumping in his arms and he hand that smirk on his face. The murmurs got louder as he hugged me back.

"Hello my little death angel. I didn't think your father would let you join the exam." He said in the voice that everyone thought that was creepy, but I thought it was cool.

"He died so I don't really care now. I can do whatever I want now!" I said as I sat on the ground playing cards with him. I looked around and saw more people than before. Jeez where's Suzu?

"Looking for your half-breed friend?" Hisoka asked and I looked him and smile then nodded.

"Yep! And now I'm gonna intimidate people and if one of them get in my way I'll kill them." I said calmly and put my cards down. "21 again Hi-chan! Next time I see you after the exam you have to buy me food!" I walked away and past a boy with white hair and blue eyes. I stopped in front of him and smiled, the boy was a Zoldyck!

"Um, can I help you?" He asked rather rudely which pissed me off, but I played it off with a smile.

"Sorry you just reminded me of someone my father told me about. Your Killua Zoldyck." I stated calmly as he glared at me.

"How do you know me?" He asked sharply as I smirked devilishly.

"Takes an assassin to know an assassin right?" I chuckled darkly as I skipped toward the end of the tunnel near the elevator where I saw Suzu with a couple of other people. "SUZU-CHAN!"

"NA-CHAN!" She said as she glomped me to the ground. I smiled up at her as she smirked at me.

"Ready to destroy this exam?" I asked as she got me up as we looked at the man with the mustache and no mouth. She changed into a jaguar and I lied down on her back as she ran with mustache guy. This is gonna be perfect!


End file.
